1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic system diagram forming apparatus for automatically forming a system diagram on the basis of definition information defining processes such as an input process, a file process, a display process and a print process to be executed by a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
System development is very detailed work for realizing a system specification upon reception of the results of system analysis of system objectives, and equipment investigation, and consists of tasks such as description of files and databases as input/output data, formation of external specifications of processes or programs as function units of processing, and the like.
In a system development, a system engineer (SE) forms a system outline plan and a system specification. In general, in the system basic design stage, a system is divided into a plurality of subsystems. In the system detailed design stage for designing the detailed subsystems, persons in charge are assigned to the subsystems, and individually form the specifications.
A system engineer (SE) is often asked to give an explanation for the summary of the entire system in, e.g., a meeting with a user.
In this case, however, the system outline plan and the system specification are written for engineers. For this reason, it is difficult for a user who is not skilled in the technical contents to understand these specifications, and an SE must often form a new drawing (diagram) which allows a user to easily understand the summary of the entire system. However, in order to form such a drawing (diagram), an SE must understand the overall system. The SE must often read the system outline plan and the system specification again to analyze the system, and must manually form an outline plan of the entire system after the analysis. Such tasks are a very large load on the SE, and require much time when the SE forms the new outline plan in a haste, he or she often forms a wrong outline plan of the entire system.